Rough
by crystalblue19
Summary: Unlike every other guy, he didn't care for being gentle. And that's just the way she likes it. Nny x Gaz


**This is dedicated to Blood on the Dance Floor Panda, since she made me realize that I like Nny x Gaz, even though this story has no real plot to it. xD**

**This is a lemon, if you don't like that then please back out now. :3 And Nny is probably ooc, his character is really complicated to me, considering all the mental problems and voices that he has. X)**

**xXx**

He told himself that he would control himself, that he wouldn't try to kill this one like he did the other.  
But, next thing he knew, he had grabbed his knife and brought it down towards the petite girl below him.

Inches away from her chest, he was stopped by a small pale hand wrapped around his wrist - a hand that had more strength than a girl of her size should have.

Smirking, she pushed his hand holding the knife to the side, reaching up to grip his face and bring him down towards her.

Managing to work her clothes off, he kissed his way down the length of her body, his hand still had a tight grip on his knife but her amber eyes watched what he was doing with it carefully.

Gaz looked as he parted her legs, to push his face between them, pushing his tongue between her folds to lap at her juices, occasionally moving up to suck on her swollen pearl. She pushed her head back against the bed, moaning quietly at the pleasure.

Her eyes shot open at a stinging pain in her left leg, lifting herself up onto her elbows, Gaz noticed that Nny had left a medium sized cut on her leg. She growled and glared at him to which he obliviously ignored her anger.

Reaching down, Gaz grabbed an identical blade to the one he was holding and cut his leg in return. He grinned and retaliated by biting her pearl not too hard as to cause damage - but hard enough for it to hurt.

She winced at the pain and tugged on his hair to pull him away, he dragged his teeth along her folds before pulling back and pushing her down against the bed, moving to tower over her smaller form.

Without warning, he gripped her hips and plunged deep inside her, Gaz groaned and yanked him down by his hair for a kiss that involved more teeth than tongue.

He pulled back and seeing no need for gentleness, started thrusting roughly, watching as her body bounced below him, her breathing picking up with the increased friction.

His tongue slipped across his lips and brought his hand holding the blade up, slicing across her chest and leaving behind a paper thin cut, making sure not to hit anything vital, just enough to make her bleed.

Scarlet liquid bubbled up before dripping down her chest in tiny rivers, but Gaz, too blinded by the pleasure, could have cared less about the warm liquid on her skin.

Sliding her hands up his arms until she reached his back to dig her nails into his skin, "harder." She groaned.

He obliged, gripping her hips to the point where she knew she would be getting bruises, he picked up the pace, slamming into her violently, forcing a tiny scream out of the violet haired girl, digging her nails until she broke skin, coating the edge of her nails in red liquid.

He snapped his hips harshly to hers, the pain in his back spurring him to move faster, hitting deep inside her and reached a hand to tangle his fingers in her violet tresses, yanking her head back and exposing her slender neck to his bared teeth, leaving red indentions along every patch of pale skin he could find.

Gaz could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she reached her end, she moaned loudly, back arching off the bed as her muscles contracted sporadically around his moving member, each thrust sending electric tingles up and down her spine.

Nny groaned, squeezing her hips painfully in his rough, calloused hands, continued pounding into her roughly, leaning down to lick the blood on her chest, as one of his hands left her hips to grab his blade again.

He moaned as white hot heat shot through his form, he leaned back, eyes screwed shut as he rode off his high, an audible slap sounding each time their skin met.

His hips slowed down as his pleasure died down, the first thing to greet him was the sound of a chuckle, he opened his eyes and looked down at the girl in question.

Gaz smirked smugly, "you missed." She chuckled, glancing to the side, he followed her eyes to where his blade was burrowed into the mattress, inches away from her face, he noticed the strands of violet that he managed to slice off.

He turned his eyes back to her and grinned sadistically, "I won't miss again."

**xXx**

**Yep, no real plot, if its confusing than that's fine. :3**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
